Belle soirée pour les fins du monde
by Natacoz
Summary: UA PRE-SERIES / "De temps en temps, pour se prouver qu'il vit, Sebastian frôle la mort. Il passe sa vie dans les flammes, avec du sang sur les mains, parfois le sien. Il cherche le danger ; il l'a trouvé. Le danger, c'est Jim Moriarty. C'est avec lui qu'il détruira le monde, c'est avec lui qu'il donnera un sens à sa vie."


**Disclamer : **Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, l'univers de la série aux scénaristes et à la BBC.

**Notes :** Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sans que les mots n'arrivent à sortir. Pas moyen. J'ai mis des semaines à écrire un paragraphe. Et puis finalement c'est revenu, et écrire est redevenu un plaisir. Me revoilà donc (bonsoir à ceux qui se souviennent de moi) (bonsoir à vous autres aussi), et pour un moment ; la fanfiction m'a manquée, si vous saviez.

Bref, parlons de la fanfiction en elle même : il s'agit de _MorMor_ (Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran) parce que j'arrive pas à me les enlever de la tête, et qu'il y a quelques temps la chanson "_Voyou_" de Fauve est sortie et que je me suis dit que j'adorerais construire un Sebastian pre-series à partir de ça. L'histoire se déroule deux, trois ans avant le début de Sherlock ; ça risque d'être assez généreux niveau langage, violence et sexe, tout ça.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ses lèvres sont sèches, sa nuque douloureuse. Des nuages sortent d'entre ses lèvres et se mélangent à l'air de la pièce. La chambre commence à ressembler à un rêve sale et cotonneux. Entre ses cils, il jurerait voir des formes danser, dans le bleu-gris de la fumée.

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent presque avec violence contre la fenêtre alors qu'il écrase le mégot de sa cigarette pour s'en allumer une deuxième.

C'est une nuit d'octobre – dégueulasse de celles à vous rendre aveugle, parce que l'obscurité et le rideau de pluie devant vos yeux vous empêchent de voir à quatre mètres – et Sebastian Moran n'a pas encore envie de se foutre en l'air. C'est un moment rare dont il faut profiter, parce que bientôt, il reprendra conscience de qui il est. Il se souviendra qu'il tue pour de l'argent et qu'il arrive à trouver un peu de paix en logeant des balles dans des cœurs. Il aura envie de vomir, il se lèvera pour aller se faire un café. Puis deux, puis trois. Il finira par sortir sur le balcon histoire d'aller prendre l'air, mais il prendra juste froid et un une bonne dose de pollution dans les poumons.

–T'es d'jà réveillé ?

Quelque chose bouge à côté de lui, obligeant Sebastian à sortir de sa torpeur fait chier, il était tranquille, lui, à ne rien comprendre à sa vie. Il se rend compte qu'une fille est là, et que _ah oui, c'est vrai, on a baisé_.

–L'est tôt, nan ? Marmonne-t-elle.

Il se rappelle à peine du visage de la fille et il n'a même pas envie de la regarder, de la toucher, d'entendre sa voix haut-perchée ou de croiser son regard bovin. Il aurait été surprenant que Sebastian ait pu lui trouver quoi que ce soit d'attirant, mais le fait est qu'il ne lui trouvait _rien_ à part l'occasion de tirer un coup, parce qu'une autre fille de la boîte de nuit lui avait dit qu'elle avait un goût douteux pour les hommes plus âgés qu'elle. Sebastian s'est demandé quel âge elle avait (plus tard, l'autre fille de la boîte lui a dit vingt-et-un ans) et si lui avait l'air si vieux que ça pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

L'autre fille, elle lui a aussi proposé un petit quelque chose, mais c'était d'un autre genre. Du genre « Tiens, vas-y, prends-en, tu vas voir c'est génial, tu vas tellement planer que tu seras plus sur terre, et _oh putain_ c'est vraiment génial », et si Sebastian n'a ni accepté ni refusé, il s'est quand même retrouvé avec de l'acide sur la langue et la cervelle explosée.

Finalement, il tourne légèrement la tête vers la fille au moment où elle pose sa main sur son torse. Ses seins s'écrasent contre le matelas, et une grande partie de ses cheveux sombres lui couvre le visage. Ses doigts aux longs ongles peints de bleu effleurent la peau de Sebastian. Ils s'attardent sur la cicatrice sous son omoplate, ils longent son cou, puis suivent la balafre qui dessine une ligne diagonale sur son visage.

–C'est drôle, dit-elle. J'ai jamais compris ce délire comme quoi les filles aiment les mecs avec des cicatrices, mais j'dois avouer que ça te donne un certain charme.

Il a envie de lui tordre le poignet, d'enlever ses sales doigts de son corps.

–Elles viennent d'où ?

A la place, il dit :

–Il est quatre heures du matin et c'est le premier sujet de discussion qui te vient ?

–J'essaye de m'intéresser à toi. On a pas beaucoup parlé, hier.

_Sauf si ma langue dans ta bouche sonne pour toi comme une forme de conversation_.

–Ça t'avance à quoi ? fait Seb. Tu penses arriver à quoi en t'intéressant à moi ?

–Parait que c'est une marque de savoir-vivre, soupire-t-elle.

Le savoir-vivre ah, ça, elle en avait, du savoir-vivre, tout comme en avaient les doigts sur ses cicatrices et son haleine humide à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est important d'être bien élevé, c'est important, le savoir-vivre.

–Puis j'me dis que si on se connaissait mieux j'arriverais à te décoincer, continue-t-elle. Parce que t'as pas l'air du genre de gars qui s'ouvre facilement aux autres. Je sais que c'est parce qu'au fond, t'es très triste.

Sebastian ne lui répond pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la fille se redresse et vole la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Elle tire dessus et recrache la fumée sans l'avaler. Elle fait semblant de fumer, mais pour ce qui est d'être conne, elle l'est vraiment, elle fait pas semblant. Sebastian ne répond pas, il ne réagit pas, parce que s'il dit quoi que ce soit, il va hurler.

–Tu t'es endormi juste après qu'on l'ait fait, et moi, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis levée et j'ai un peu regardé ce qu'il y avait dans ton appartement. J'ai fouillé les tiroirs de ta chambre, un peu, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

La main de Sebastian tremble comme quand il va tirer sur quelqu'un et que ça lui tient à cœur quand il y a de l'excitation et de la haine. _Je te hais_.

–J'sais bien que t'es quelqu'un de triste. En plus, tu parles pas beaucoup. Pas plus qu'hier, remarque, mais bon j'me disais qu'on était un peu défoncés alors que c'était normal, quoiqu'y a des gens qui parlent beaucoup quand ils planent… Mais j'pense que le fait que tu sois pas très bavard me donne encore plus envie de te connaître, bizarrement.

–T'as pas envie de me connaître.

Sa voix est basse, les mots presque murmurés.

–Tu te trompes, fait la fille. J'suis sure qu'au fond, t'es gentil. J'suis sure que ça irait mieux si tu me laissais t'aider. Je peux, tu sais. T'aider. 'Parait que je suis douée pour ça, donner des conseils. Puis je suis à l'écoute de l'autre, selon mes potes, et c'est quelque chose d'important, l'écoute.

–Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de te revoir ?

La fille le regarde, l'air incrédule, et ne fait rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle papillonne des cils et tire sur la cigarette de manière faussement sensuelle comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Peut-être histoire de se donner l'impression qu'elle est une femme fatale et que rien ne l'atteint.

–T'es comme les autres, au final. C'est dommage, parce que tu pourrais être quelqu'un de bien.

–Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il murmure, marmonne il sent qu'il va craquer. Il veut se calmer, il veut crier, il veut blesser, tuer, mourir, détruire, vivre. Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un de bien. Il l'a déjà souhaité, mais depuis le temps, il s'est fait à l'idée.

–Détrompe-toi. Je sais voir un mauvais gars quand j'en rencontre un, et toi, t'en es pas un, je l'sais.

Sebastian Moran n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Alors il craque.

–Ecoute, pauvre conne. J'suis pas quelqu'un de bien, j'suis pas une belle personne_ *_. Tu sais rien de moi, et tu veux rien savoir, parce que je vais te sauter à la gueule si t'essaie de t'approcher. Je vais te briser en mille, ruiner ta petite vie merdique. J'suis pas l'homme de ta vie, je suis même pas ton pote et je le serais jamais. Je te déteste, mais t'en fais pas c'est le cas d'un paquet d'autres personnes. Et quand bien même t'aurais été différente, ça aurait pas marché. A un moment où à un autre j'aurais eu envie de te jeter par la fenêtre. Alors arrête, arrête de parler de toi, de moi, arrête de vouloir me connaître, arrête de fouiller mes tiroirs. Arrête tout, putain, et vas te faire foutre.

Le discours est dit avec un calme déconcertant. Il s'agit de dire des horreurs, mais de ne pas les dire trop brusquement.

La cigarette tombe sur les draps. Sebastian la récupère sans rien dire. Il n'en reste quasiment plus rien, et c'est un véritable gâchis, vraiment. Il ne regarde la fille que du coin de l'œil, parce qu'il aurait peut-être eu envie de lui crever les yeux si leurs regards s'étaient croisés, de la gifler s'il avait vu son visage se décomposer.

La fille se lève, et Sebastian la voit nerveusement chercher ses vêtements au pied du lit. Elle dit des choses qu'il ne comprend pas tout à fait parce qu'il y a des sanglots étouffés dans sa voix. Elle ramasse ses affaires sales pendant que Sebastian finit ce qu'il reste de la cigarette. Elle ne trouve pas son soutien-gorge. Les mots enfoiré, salaud et pauvre merde se suivent. Peut-être d'autres Sebastian n'écoute qu'à moitié sa poésie.

Pas de trace de ses sous-vêtements, alors elle enfile négligemment son t-shirt et sa jupe sans rien en dessous. Elle attrape ses chaussures en sortant de la chambre.

Sebastian entend seulement des insultes, des cris, une porte qui claque. Puis plus rien.

Les derniers nuages de fumée ressemblent à des nébuleuses.

* * *

De temps en temps, pour se prouver qu'il vit, Sebastian frôle la mort. Il provoque les guerres dans les bars, se laisse frapper, écorcher, il laisse l'hémoglobine couler, il vacille par-dessus les toits des immeubles, il se soûle et se défonce à en oublier son nom. Il passe sa vie dans les flammes, avec du sang sur les mains, parfois le sien. Il cherche le danger mais ne meurt jamais ; peut-être est-il trop fier pour crever.

Sebastian, sur son balcon, se penche un peu.

_Ce serait trop facile, hein_.

Sebastian a une bonne vue, et il entend bien. Si il fait attention, il peut distinguer un chat qui passe sous la lumière jaune des lampadaires, en bas de chez lui, et les paroles approximatives de jeunes fiers de s'être saoulés.

Puis ils s'en vont, et tout est calme.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose autour, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a plus de pluie. Il y a le silence et le bruit des voitures. Il y a le ciel bleu foncé et les lumières des néons. Il y a le vent qui souffle un peu et les poils de Sebastian qui se dressent sur ses avant-bras nus, parce qu'il a la sale habitude de retrousser ses manches peu importe la température. Il y a un mug vide à ses pieds et son portable qui vibre dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il l'en sort, sur l'écran, il lit le message « _Au café, 14h. Sois là. Important. _» envoyé par Eleanor.

Il soupire.

Les nuits sont longues.

A six heures du matin, il fait toujours nuit.

* * *

_*_ Phrase piquée dans les paroles de Voyou, par Fauve. Je trouvais que ça collait bien là-dedans, du coup.


End file.
